Cheerleaders Get Ice Cream
by Shakespeare's Lemonade
Summary: Claire still wants to be a cheerleader. Nathan and West understand. Set after The Line. No longer a oneshot series, just a oneshot


**Hero Shots**

**By**

**Shakespeare's Lemonade**

**Summary: a series of short stories about our favorite heroes. **

**Rating: K-T**

**Genre: ranges from family to tragedy.**

**Characters: Claire, West, Nathan, Matt, Molly, Maury, Mohinder, Nicki, Micah, Bob, maybe more to come.**

**Chapter One**

**Cheerleaders get Ice Cream**

**Central Characters: Claire, West, & Nathan**

**Genre: Family**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: set before The Line. Claire still wants to be a cheerleader. West and Nathan understand.**

Claire and West sat down for another hour of torture at the hands of their biology teacher. West started reading Dr. Suresh's book under the table. Claire opened her notebook and wrote the word,

_Cheerleader_

West looked over at her paper and gave her an inquisitive look. She proceeded to write,

_A vicious, catty, drama queen_

_A bratty, snobbish, show-off_

_A popular, useless, ditz_

Claire frowned at the words, then wrote,

_Claire Bennett_

She scribbled out "Bennett" and wrote,

_Claire Petrelli_

West was obviously confused, but Claire didn't stop for ambiguity. She continued to define herself,

_Talented athlete who must avoid the cheerleader stigma_

_Wants to be real_

_Missing Peter_

_Not wanting to admit missing Dad_

H H H H H H H H

After class, West chased Claire down the hall.

"What was that all about?" he asked as they burst outside.

"Nothing," Claire answered, looking up into the sky

"You want to go?" West raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," Claire said, holding back tears.

H H H H H H H H

High in the clouds, Claire and West watched airplanes go by. They had been silent since skipping school. West was insatiably curious, but he waited for Claire to volunteer. Finally, he could stand it no longer, and said,

"Claire, I know we're different. I don't know why, no one does, but we can't let it take over our lives."

"It already has," Claire answered, in a voice West didn't recognize. "The reason I'm not with my real family is because they have this… disease too. My mom made flames come out of her hands. My dad can fly. When I was a baby our house burned down , but I didn't die."

"Who is Peter?"

"My uncle, he's more like a brother though."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"My uncle is empathic. Whenever he meets someone with special powers, he absorbs them. He met someone with this weird nuclear ability and he almost blew up New York. Nathan flew him away and… now we have no idea where he is, or if he even _is_ anymore." West was silent; he had no idea Claire was adopted. It was all so much to take in.

"Claire," he said slowly, "do you want to be a cheerleader?" It was a silly thing, they both knew, but maybe it would bring some normalcy back into their lives. Claire didn't answer at first. She knew she did want it, but she did _not_ want anyone to find out about her. Finally, she said,

"Yes."

H H H H H H H H

The next day, Claire tried out for the cheerleading squad and made it easily. She walked home alone. West had studying to do. When she was a few blocks from her destination, she pulled out her cell phone and punched in a few numbers. She held it up to her ear and prayed he would answer.

"Hello?" the voice sounded unfamiliar, but Claire knew it was he.

"Dad, it's Claire," she said.

"You shouldn't be calling me," Nathan sounded agitated.

"I don't want to talk about Peter, or our… secrets."

"What is it then?"

"I just wanted to tell my dad that I made the cheerleading squad today." Nathan was surprised, not that she had succeeded, but that she cared to tell him. He smiled

"Congratulations, Claire. I wish I could take you out for ice cream or something.

"Do you have time?"

"For what?"

"There's a Baskin Robins down the street. Is there anything near you?"

"I don't know. I'll call you back when I find out."

H H H H H H H H

Claire sat down in the B&R and waited for Nathan. After about half an hour, she began to think, _this is getting ridiculous. Maybe he got distracted. _She picked up her phone, as if to call him, and then set it back on the table. He was probably busy, or didn't want to talk to her. As she continued debating in her head, someone came through the door. Claire didn't look up. A few minutes passed. Someone sat across the table. Claire looked up and almost jumped out of her skin (figuratively speaking).

"What are you doing here?!" she gasped. Nathan handed her an ice cream cone.

"I'm taking you out for ice cream." She looked at the cone in her hand and back up at Nathan.

"How did you know I liked Chocolate Mousse?" He smiled.

"When you were in New York Peter bought you ice cream. He told me you liked the same kind I do."

"I guess we really are related."

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"No, but there was hope." Nathan laughed.

"I'm sorry it took so long," he said, "but I had some trouble finding this." He handed Claire a small, light brown, stuffed bear that was dressed like a cheerleader. It had pom-poms and everything.

"Since when were you sentimental?" Claire asked.

"Since this afternoon," Nathan answered.

"Thanks, Dad."

**The End.**

**Next chapter: "Last Rites," Nicki is dying. Mohinder wants to save her. But can she be saved. Set after last weeks episode. Tragedy/ Romance. Rated K+ or T for a mention of masochism. Characters Mohinder, Nicki, Claire, Nathan, & Micah.**


End file.
